Saiyu
|name = Saiyu |kana = サイユウ |rōmaji = Saiyū |also known as = Monkey ( , Saru) |japanese voice = Velo Takeda |english voice = Christopher Bevins |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Yellow |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association ZodiacsHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 (Defense Team)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 Pariston Hill |occupation = Blacklist Hunter Zodiac (Monkey) Martial Artist |type = Unknown |abilities = Priest Staff Three Monkeys |image gallery = yes}} Saiyu (サイユウ, Saiyū) is a Blacklist Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Monkey" ( , Saru). He is part of the Defense Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. However, he is also in cahoots with Pariston to free Beyond during the voyage. Appearance Saiyu is a lanky man with a very short haircut, protuberant ears, and a monkey-like face. Part of the hair at the back and on the top of his head was shaved to form two small heart shapes. He wears a headband, most likely a reference to the magical headband of the Monkey King Sun Wukong from the Chinese classic "Journey to the West", as well as a pair of long wristbands, a sleeveless jacket short enough to show his six-pack abs and, on the front of which is the kanji symbol for monkey (申). Near each shoulder is the symbol of a crescent and a 5-pointed star which together may represent "being towards a bright future" and "the five pillars of Islam", these being symbols present on the flags of some Muslim countries. His outfit is completed by a pair of calf-length trousers with orange spirals on the knees and a fake tail on the back and kung fu shoes. Personality Saiyu is characterized by directness in manner and speech, without subtlety or evasion. He is not afraid of saying unkind or rude things about two powerful fellow Zodiac members like Ging and Pariston while publicly challenging the former. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Chairman Netero's death, the Zodiacs, are summoned back to the Hunter Association to hold a meeting to vote for a new chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Before the meeting starts, the Zodiacs talk amongst one another about the tardy Rat. Saiyu disparages the Boar Ging saying he's a perpetual truant and the Rat simply calling him a scumbag. Offended by the Monkey's comment, Ging threatens him if he wants to die, to which, Saiyu says he can go ahead and try. Moments later Pariston arrives and immediately tries to take control over the meeting using his position as Vice-Chairman (which is slightly higher than the rest of the Zodiacs) as an excuse. In order to progress the meeting, Saiyu says that Pariston should just be the boss as he thinks he gets off on the position. After a vote, Pariston is chosen to lead the meeting. He immediately announces his chairman candidacy and suggests they skip the election. This proclamation infuriates nearly all of the Zodiacs sitting at the table. Though threatened, Pariston elaborates on his reason to become chairman and after he is nearly confronted by the Ox Mizaistom, Ging announced his candidacy for chairman, though none of the other Zodiacs want him to be chairman either. After some discussion and consideration, it's ultimately decided that they will go through with an election and by the Dog Cheadle's suggestion, the rules will be chosen via a lottery, much to Saiyu's disapproval. As soon as the Zodiacs finished writing their own set of rules, Beans is summoned to draw the lottery winner and he picks Ging's. As Beans reads the rules made by Ging, the Zodiacs feel disconcerted by the rules and throw a snit when Ging revokes one of the rules in favor of conceding to the others. In the first round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election Saiyu places in 35th. Saiyu, Cheadle, and the Chicken Cluck call Ging an idiot when he has a snit of his own not being allowed to see who voted for whom.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 A meeting is held after the results for the election's second round are released and again Saiyu is in 35th place. Pariston proposes that they add one of either two suggestions to the rule set in the third round; have Beans eliminate intentional invalid votes or temporary confiscate Hunter Licenses of the Hunters that cast invalid or abstain from voting. Voicing his opinion on the matter, Saiyu believes the best suggestion is the first as it will help meet the conditions to the 3rd rule, though Pariston is skeptical in that manner as it may send a bad message. Amid the meeting, the Tiger Kanzai is instigated and agitated by Pariston's remarks and tries to attack him, but is blocked off by several Zodiacs including Saiyu who uses his Priest Staff. With the matter with Kanzai settled, Cheadle continues the topic on the matter of the voting rule process. Pariston voices his opinions on Cheadle's comments on how to progress, to which Saiyu remarks that abstentions or invalid votes aren't violations. Pariston rebuts that calling them validations, as it would be a wake-up call because those abstaining to vote are doing it in respect for the former chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 The results of the third round of election reveal that Saiyu places in 35th again and that there has been a stark increase in absentee voters. So in order to avoid confiscating all violator's licenses for abstaining from voting, Pariston promotes the idea that they should hold live in-person speeches to convince their fellow Hunters to vote.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 On the day of the speech, the Zodiacs bear witness as Leorio Paradinight lose his cool and sends Ging flying with his Nen ability. The results of the fourth round show that Saiyu placed in 35th again, which eliminates him from further rounds for not making the top 16 candidates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Saiyu, Mizaistom, and the Snake Gel act as monitors for the voting process in the sixth round voting process.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Eventually, he attends the final round of the election, guarding one of the exits to ensure no one leaves until a Chairman has been elected.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Hearing that Pariston is stepping down as Chairman, making Cheadle the chosen Vice-Chairman, become the new Chairman, Saiyu has a snit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Beans interrupts a meeting the Zodiacs are having claiming there's big trouble. Saiyu inquires if Cheadle is stepping down as Chairman, to which she denies. Beans starts a broadcast of the Kakin Empire's King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou announcing that his empire is financing an expedition into the Dark Continent, and the leader of the expedition claims to be the son of Isaac Netero named Beyond Netero. Hearing Beyond's speech and declaration the Zodiacs are left perplexed and despondent. Though the situation was tense Beans confesses that the previous chairman left two DVDs. Saiyu exclaims that the former Chairman knew this was going to happen and Beans claims he was to have the Zodiacs watch in case someone came forth and claimed to be his child. The Zodiacs briefly debate whether they should wait for Ging and Pariston to watch the DVD, however, Cheadle announces that both Ging and Pariston have withdrawn from the Zodiacs. She also says that the V5 has given the association a new assignment: hunt Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs watch the second DVD left by the former chairman and listen as he elaborates on the Dark Continent and his son's actions that barred him from entering the continent again until his death. Toward the end of the DVD, the former chairman makes a final request in the guise of a direct order. A discussion concerning the expedition follows and how they should proceed. Cheadle decides since it's an "Order" they will go to the Dark Continent and Saiyu chimes in claiming he's for going to the Dark Continent, but not hunting Beyond. His reasoning is that their goals align with one another so why impede one another. Their discussion continues until they receive a phone call from Beyond himself. The Zodiac meets Beyond, who requests that they call the V5 and tell them they caught him all for a Quid Pro Quo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 As Cheadle interrogates Beyond in his prison cell, the remaining Zodiacs watch from a two-way window and are disconcerted by Beyond's prediction that they'll all journey into the Dark Continent together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 The Zodiacs watch as Beyond signs the contract, drafted by the IPA Director, in front of Cheadle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Following the recruitment of the new Boar and Rat, Cheadle holds a meeting with the Zodiacs to introduce them. Cheadle formally starts the meeting explaining how each of the countries in the V5 (now known as V6) held a secret expedition into the Dark Continent and brought back a calamity (that is now known as the Five Threats). She goes onto say that the difficulty of the mission is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika asks for confirmation of how many allies Beyond has within the association, much to everyone's shock. The meeting stalled for Mizaistom and Kurapika to talk with one another. The meeting congresses when the Rat and Ox finish their clandestine meeting and each of the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey. Saiyu speaks concisely, noting he's certain he can guard Beyond by himself. The meeting adjourns with Cheadle wishing the Zodiacs to strive to make the mission a success. As Mizaistom and Kurapika discuss about the moles sent to take the Hunter Exam, Mizaistom divulges how the Zodiacs were divided into three factions. Saiyu along with Cluck and the Rabbit Pyon were part of the proponents for Reform faction. In an attempt to discover if there's a mole within the Zodiacs, Mizaistom holds another meeting with his fellow Zodiacs (minus the Rat and Boar) and Saiyu brings up the fact that the "newbies" are not in attendance because they are going to discuss bullying them. Though after hearing Mizaistom's announcement, he seems flabbergasted, by hearing a spy may be amongst them. However, unbeknownst to him, Kurapika is using his Dowsing Chain to determine who the mole may be and it's Saiyu.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Succession Contest arc Prerecorded footage shows Saiyu divulging his Nen abilities and how he utilizes them in battle. He also solemnly states that he'll blame the Zodiacs if the information behind his Nen abilities is leaked. Kurapika using his Dowsing Chain discerns that Saiyu is telling the truth about his abilities and is relieved that he does not have to lie. Saiyu is also the only person on Beyond's side. Kurapika also suggests they surreptitiously monitor Saiyu with surveillance cameras and call logs in order to culminate secure evidence of Beyond's allies' plans. And the fact that they're privy to Saiyu's Nen abilities, they can narrow down the possibilities of when he'd try to free Beyond from captivity. Kurapika surmises that the best time of action to arrest Saiyu is before the New Continent festival, so it's best if they procure proof before then, just so they have a solid argument beforehand on why they're arresting him. Mizaistom notes that if he cannot find proof what then, to which, Kurapika would ask the same of him. He believes Mizaistom would have to confess he's an accessory to this as well. Mizaistom then concludes there will be arguments and he'd be criticized for not only conspiring with a newcomer but also the fact he spoke about resolve while it can be considered a pretense for trying to smoke out a spy. Though the balance of the Zodiacs is stronger due to the trust they put with revealing their Nen abilities to their fellow Zodiacs it could very well be ruined due to the Saiyu being arrested on false pretenses.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 On the day of the departure of the Black Whale, Saiyu, Kanzai, and Saccho stand guard over Beyond's jail cell on Tier 1. Kanzai comments that having three Zodiacs watching Beyond is a waste of personnel and Saiyu mocks him by saying they're better off without the weakest link. Kanzai retorts the comment back at Saiyu and Saccho suggests they talk with Mizai to do guard rotations.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Being a Zodiac, Saiyu is one of the best Hunters, and his authority in the Hunter Association is inferior only to Cheadle's. He is very confident in his abilities, boldly challenging Ging, whom Isaac Netero considers one of the five most skilled Nen users in the world, in combat, although the fight never occurred. Aside from being a Hunter, he is also a martial artist, which means he is a competent close-quarters combatant at the very least. He conjures a staff as his weapon. Nen Saiyu was seen stopping Kanzai with a rather long, conjured staff when the latter was about to attack Pariston. Quotes * "I use three Nen monkeys: see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil. Any idiot would get it." Trivia * Saiyu's name comes from "Saiyuki" (西遊記, Saiyūki), the Japanese language title of the Chinese classic "''Journey to the West''". His design is based on the Monkey King from the same novel. Intertextuality and References * Saiyu refers to his staff as a nyoibo. In the ''Dragon Ball'' series, Goku's staff is a nyoibo as well. Both staves have the ability to extend and are based on Sun Wukong's staff from the aforementioned novel. * Saiyu's Nen ability is a direct reference to the three wise monkeys. Translations around the World References Navigation ar:ساييو es:Saiyu fr:Saiyu Category:Male characters Category:Blacklist Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Defense Team Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers